


Vows under the milky way

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [3]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Family Fluff, M/M, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is for you that I see rivers, where there is only asphalt<br/>It is for you that there are oceans where there are only puddles.<br/>It is for you that I'm a troll an accomplice of the wind<br/>that escapes at dawn to sneak in to your window .<br/>And tell you ...<br/>Your lips are silk ,<br/>your teeth color of the full moon ,<br/>your laughter the blood that runs through my veins ,<br/>your kisses the ink my verses ,<br/>in which you always are..." Es por ti (Complices)</p>
<p>Now Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To new beginnings and old houses

_**To New Beginnings and New Houses** _

 

* * *

 

 

Crowley put the magazine aside reaching for his coffee, it was early in the morning. He likes to wake up early start his day with coffee, prepare himself mentally for his day. The street is quiet save for the newspaper delivering boy, maybe he should sign up for a newspaper, who would have thought that one day he would own a house on that type of neighborhood, the house is old and in need of repairs but is still one of the most beautiful houses in the neighbor. The floors creak every time you move and the furnace works went it wants too.  
“Hey.”-Messy black hair and sleepy blue eyes greet him.-“I woke up you were gone, isn’t too early.”  
“ It is seven, curse of habit, and want coffee. Just made it.” - He said watching his husband take a sit on the island; they had gone to bed late moving stuff from the attic. Grabbing the biggest cup he found, he filled to the top and set it in front of Castiel, who look at him with adoring sleepy eyes.-“do you think we should subscribe to the newspaper?”  
“Uhm, maybe.” -He took a long sip of his coffee drinking the aroma if someone knew how to make good coffee that was his husband.-“we will get coupons on Sundays. Why you ask?”  
“Just thinking, this is that sort of neighborhood.” –Taking a cup, he sat in front of Castiel-“Go back to bed love is too early for you.”  
“Not without you.” –Castiel countered giving a big yawn and stretching.  
“I have to make some calls, and wait for the plumber that’s coming at eight.” -  
“Admit it you want me sleeping, so you can watch the plumber work.” –Castiel got up and around the island to put his cup on the sink. –“Come to bed.” – He whispered to Crowley’s ear placing a shy kiss on his cheek.  
“I wish.” - He grabbed Castiel and planted a proper kiss on his lips. –“Quit being a tease or I will have my way with you on this island plumber or not.”  
“Make me.” – He untangled himself and headed for the stairs. - “if you change your mind I will be in bed waiting.”  
“More like sleeping”- Crowley mutter to himself. His husband was never a morning person, he would manage to get up and function but only if necessary, he, on the other hand, was up before nine no matter how late he had been up. They had met at university Crowley had been the Anthropology teacher and Castiel worked as a Librarian at downtown, that Crowley had moved his research from the more reachable University library to the downtown one. They dance around each other until Castiel had the guts to ask him out if someone asked Crowley why he never thought of asking Castiel out his answer would be, he just never thought he had a change. Castiel is young and a few years younger than he is, and Crowley to this day considers himself a boring old man. However, Castiel obviously saw different. They dated for a month and then Crowley ask him over dinner if he wanted to stay forever, Castiel had said yes so fast that almost made Crowley cried. Crowley had gotten a better job offering at a private university and before moving Castiel had suggested buying a house big enough to start a family, and that is how they end up with the old Victorian.  
“Hey Angel, I made eggs and bacon.” - He approached the bed and leaned only to be pulled in.  
“Cuddle with me, am cold.”  
“They are coming to fix the furnace in the afternoon.” -He knew better to fight and got under the covers spooning his husband–“we have to go get paint, you have to decide what color you want the sunroom, but first I want to get some breakfast on you”  
“You think we can put maybe a greenhouse on the back.” –He turned around snuggling into his husband’s chest.-“Five minutes, stay with me five minutes”  
“I think we can manage if it a small one, but it will have to wait until the roof is done I don’t want o to risk it.” –he kisses the mop of hair tickling his nose. –“you get ten minutes no more.”  
He feels a content humming coming from Castiel, and ten minutes turn into an hour, Castiel’s bacon and eggs turned into a sandwich that he eat on their way to the store. Is not necessarily that they are running late, but there still too much to do, also  their only day off. There is a person giving puppies for adoption outside of the store. Crowley manages to catch Castiel staring at them with adoration but no comment about it is made. They have no time to get a puppy, with their renovations and jobs. They managed to pick a color for the house only after an hour of deciding, the sun room in the other hand takes longer, and so does the new flooring. They pay one last visit to the greenhouse and Castiel picks the flowers he wants to grow, also signs them up for a workshop on growing herbs. By the time they are out all the puppies are gone but one is the smallest one by the looks of it the last one to be born. Crowley watches his husband eye the puppy with wanton but keeps on walking.  
“How old is he?’ – He stops and asks the person.  
“A few months, he has had his shots, and eats dry food, he was jut bullied by the others that’s why he is so small.” –At one point Castiel comes to his side and looks at him questionably.  
“Castiel grab your puppy and let's go.” He puts a ten on the donation box and grabs the car from Castiel. He hears an incredulous “really” coming from Castiel –“yes really I want to go home and start dinner.  
The ride home is rather cute, Castiel talks to the puppy, describing the house, the back yard, his plans and the pup counters by giving him kisses on the nose. Is almost past midnight when they make it to bed, at the end of the day, the furnace guy did not show up and reschedule for next day. The night is cold and a soft breeze makes the trees hum. Crowley has a content husband on his arms that will not shut up about how amazing his dog is. His are closing when a soft whine can be heard from the bathroom.  
“Oh hell no, am not going through this.”  
“I think he is cold” –replied a sleepy Castiel  
“And so am I, and I am dealing. Plus he has enough blankets to build a fort if he wishes.”  
“You got me, maybe he misses his family.” –He sounded more awake and that was not good.  
“The guy said he was bullied by his family, I doubt he misses them.” –Distraction, he need a distraction, think fast before the other is wide-awake.  
“Come on just for tonight can he sleep with us.” –Too late Crowley though he had been too slow and there was no way to fix it. –“Please, I’ll make it up to you” –Bay now Castiel was sitting on the bed and not taking a no for an answer.  
“Fine but you are making coffee tomorrow, Angel.”  
He felt Castiel get up and leave the bed only to come back later with the pup. If a few years ago someone had told Crowley that he would be leaving in a quiet neighborhood, on a Victorian house, with a husband, and a dog on his bed, he would have simply laughed on their faces.


	2. To have and to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second one, hope you like

**_To Have and To Hold_ **

 

* * *

 

 

He had been pacing on his private chambers for more than an hour, he knew he had to get up early that tomorrow was a big day, a very big day. Yet sleep had been eluding him, he serves himself the sixth cup of whiskey, if he wasn’t that resistant to alcohol he knew by now he would be plastered on the floor drunk, but he can even manage to go to sleep. He falls on his chair once more and tries again to start writing, nothing comes to mind, is as if all the words had been wiping out of his head. He has to write something or else he would only stand in front of everyone looking like an idiot.  
“I promise to protect you.” Castiel is stronger than him and most of the time he does not need protection. In addition, his family is powerful, protection overruled. He erases the sentence. “I promise to give my heart till the end of time.” Too corny even he knows it, whoever thought of making bows never had to make a bow. He wonders if Castiel is in the same situation and doubts it. The sentence is erased once more and really considers on turning to the internet for help. “How to write your wedding bows for dummies.” It is probably out there.  
He tries not to panic and fails, are they ready for this, for whatever is coming. What if Castiel changes his mind, he would die not that he can die but he would die. What if Castiel does not show up? No, no, no he has to get it together, they have not talked in days isn’t that suspicious. No, they have been too busy with preparations and stuff, just that. Still not, even a call. He stabs the paper in anger. Hades notices his frustration and goes to him in an effort to help. He pats his head and breaths. His phone buzzes somewhere in the room.  
“Angel’  
“I was going to leave you a message, aren’t you supposed to be sleeping.”  
“I am not tired yet.” –his heart was pounding on his throat. –“what was the message?”  
“I wanted to make sure you remember the date.” -He listened Castiel take his time. –“we haven’t been able to talk lately and…”  
“Are you alright Angel?” -he knew it was coming, he was about to hear something he didn’t like.  
“I… missed you, and what if you don’t show up, or what if you change your mind, and, and…”  
“Hey, hey Castiel, breath.” –his heart is pounding louder and he just realized Castiel is just as afraid as he is. He hears a soft okay.-“I miss you too, and I would be there I promise.”  
“I want you here, I cannot wait till tomorrow.”  
He stays up way until the morning and knows it would come to bite him later on, he stay awake to reassure Castiel until he hears a soft snoring coming from the other side of the line. They don’t see each other the whole day. He keeps sending messages to Castiel some of them are answered, others are not. By the middle of the afternoon he sees him, waiting for him, wearing white at the end of the aisle, never a distant seemed longer and never a crowded room emptier. He focuses on the eyes of his lover, he remembers the days when he used to dream about them, how many promises were made even before they crossed words. Castiel says his bows and although they were beautiful, he can remember a word from them his heart is too loud pounding on his ears.  
“I planned for the day to give this big speech on how I will love you and protect you, and care for you. But, all the words seem wrong and cheesy. I give you my word because you already hold my heart, I promise to support you. To have your back on every decision you make. To hold you, when you need it the most, even if you are too stubborn to admit it. To kiss that frown away first thing every morning.” –He looks at Castiel's eyes and the blue seems to be escaping of them, he also notices a few sniffs coming from the audience, Castiel’s smiles and mutters I do long before they are supposed to.  
“I need to talk to you”-They are in the middle of reception when Gabe pulls him towards a corner.-“Let me say this because I believe you would rather hear it from me and not from Mike who you know has a really short temper. You hurt him I will kill you; you make him cry I will kill you; you make his life uncomfortable on anyway and I will make sure Mike kills you. Other than that welcome to the family”-Gabe drags him on a hug and he can only remember why he doesn’t like hugs.  
They dance to a soft song that Castiel had chosen, and Crowley can only think to kidnap Castiel from their own wedding, however, Castiel looks so happy and he just wants to remember every single moment.


	3. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hope you like this; and by the way am so sorry about the mistakes the sneaky bastards get pass me I don't notice them until i hit post.

**_In Sickness and In Health_ **

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up to the sound of TV, somewhere in the house. He tries to get up, to open his eyes and he fails horribly to both. The sound of the door opening is loud on his ears, and but no footsteps are heard, a wet tongue licks his hand followed by a soft whine near his head, he hasn’t felt this bad since he was little and used to get the flu every summer. The dog is now on the bed resting his head on his chest. Blinking at the clock noticing is almost one in the afternoon, he missed work. He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.  
He wakes up again to the sound of the door opening and his ears register soft whispering but is not directed to him, the hound moves his ears but doesn’t bulge, his head stays on his chests and he notices his sweating. Concern blue eyes come into focus when he manages to open his; he wants to wipe that frown away.  
“Hey, how you are feeling?” –He notices the tired eyes Castiel hasn’t slept. His mouth is too dried to speak. –“I called the doctor he said to drink fluids and let you rest. You want to eat something.” –Castiel puts the glass of water near his lips and although he just wants to swallow the whole thing, Castiel only allows a few sips. With the pills, he feels pathetic, his body too heavy. He falls at sleep again and this time, he dreams or remembers the time when he was a child too sick to move his mother not home.  
He wakes again; Castiel is sitting by the bed. Concern still plastered on his face. The dog had moved from the bed and is now lying by Castiel feet.  
“Am I contagious? “ -His voice is raspy  
“Not that I know, why?” -Castiel gets near him to check his temperature –“feeling better?”  
“Come cuddle with me, you look exhausted.” – He pulls the covers up to let him in and gets a shiver. Castiel gives him a smile and jumps in.  
“Are you sure maybe I should sleep on the couch so you can be more comfortable.”  
“Castiel be quiet and hug me.”  
The next time he wakes up, he is sticky and Castiel’s hair is making his nose itch, his stomach is grumbling and he just feels dirty, he gets up to take a hot shower. When he comes back, Castiel is still sleeping so goes to make coffee. He's already on his second cup when he hears the footsteps of his husband.  
“How you are feeling.” –Castiel grabs the cup from his hands and winced at the taste of cream and sugar.  
“Clean, for one thing.” - Takes his cup back while pouring a black one for Castiel. –“How are you feeling? I don’t want you to get whatever I got.” -He sees Castiel smiles at his cup with adoration  
“Nah, I am tougher than you, remember.” –He gives his best puppy eyes.  
“I am starving, how you feel about bacon and eggs.”  
“You are not going to work?” –Castiel looks at him suspiciously expecting disappointment.  
“I am sick remember. After breakfast we doing laundry, cuz I am not sleeping on that bed again, and according to the refrigerator, we are going grocery shopping.”  
“Can we rent a movie and then cuddle in the couch?”  
“Of course, we can Angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks


	4. Rain

**_Rain_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“It was raining when we met, it seems to be always gloomy when we get together, I remember those sad blue eyes attempting to melt with the water falling from the sky. Your lips shaking not because of cold, your day had been as brilliant as mine. I remember stepping on a wet poodle and cursing the Hell out of Hell.  
You left yourself to fall on a chair not caring if the table was unoccupied. He had hurt you or so I learned a month or two after we started our friendship. He had led you on thinking on that he could give more than what was offered. I decided he was not important and I was wrong to even if I wanted to erase your past, thanks to him you had become what you are now, thanks to him I have come to love you. That day I led you to borrow my umbrella, I ditched the person and possible date that I was waiting on because I decided that I was my job to take care of you.  
I persuade you like a fine stalker, the day we finally came together it rain on the morning and I decided that was my sign, God wanted me to enjoy the rain with you and no other. It rains again last night and you call me in panic, I had to stay awake with you trying to calm you down assuring you everything was going to be fine, that we had nothing to worry. Is pouring again outside, and I really don’t care that the wedding is ruined all I care is that you said I do.”  
The last sound he hears before soft lips attack his is a small sniffle, followed by cheers from the crowd. The rain still pours outside the party most likely would have to stay indoors, but he is happy he looks into the blue eyes of his now husband and he are crying but, this time, his eyes are sparkling happily. After the emotions of the party has toned down they make their escape, they dance slow in the middle of the parking lot to a song Castiel is whispering on his ear.


	5. Wind Chime

**_Wind Chime_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

The cold wake him up, his heart is agitated yet he cannot remember what was he dreaming. There is no sound on the house but the soft snores of his lover attached to his side, and the clicks of the wind chime. Cas had bought one in the market the day before and at the begging he thought he would never get to sleep through the noise, Cas replied with a they are supposed to scare away the nightmares and we well sleep better you will see. It sounds it quite lovely you have to give it that, Cas says something on his dream and hugs him even tighter. It must be around two in the morning, he is tired but his eyes are resisting going back to sleep, he lays and breathes the smell of their shampoo on Cas hair.  
He wonders how exactly he managed to get there, it's scary thinking that every decision he took once in life manage to get him exactly this if he could ever go back and talk to that chubby kid that cried at night because nothing was good enough to satisfy his mother. he would tell him to be strong, to cry all the tears needed and then stop, because one day he would get to be happy. One day he would find a pure soul and he would be loved, and he would have to be strong for both of them. That soul would come attached with a crazy family that would make up for the one he is missing.  
The wind gets a bit louder, and is true the wind chimes sounds even beautiful, it remind him of Cas typing at night and calms him down. He feels Cas breath change against his chest and looks down to found a pair of sleeping blue eyes staring at him with curiosity and something he dares not put a name to it.  
“You won't be able to get up in the morning if you don't go back to sleep.”- A whisper, they are the only two in the room, the only ones in the house and Cas still think he needs to whisper.  
“I was thinking, how long have you been awake?”- He feels Cas drawing notes in chest.- “Did I wake you?”  
“A few minutes and no.”- He turns distracted to the window, the shadows of the tree are playing nicely with theirs.- “Is it too noisy, I can always take it down if you don't like it.”- Crowley moves his head saying no.- “If we get a bamboo one, it will sound like we have a cow. Think the neighbor would mind?”  
“Screw the neighbors, and even if they did we can always complain about their hideous flamingo on the front yard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks


	6. Cold Ain't That bad Baby...

_**Cold Ain't That Bad Baby** _

 

* * *

 

 

Winter hits them like a runaway train, they house was still not ready and their room had barely insulation. The first night Cas shivered until he fall asleep on his arms, it was almost dawn when Crowley felt him get up and groan looking for socks. The next day they drove to Costco first thing to buy blankets, their appointment to fix the furnace was not until two more days, they will just have to endure. The second night the need of writing had hit Cas since the middle of the afternoon, sat in front of the computer bundle up on a blanket.  
“Coming to bed anytime soon?”- The blinker of his laptop paused while he directed his attention to his lover.  
“Uh-mm.”  
“Did not think so.”- Crowley kisses the top of his head on a soft manner.- “Made you this, it will keep your fingers hot.”- He places a cup of hot cocoa on the table that wins him the biggest smile from Cas.  
He delays going to bed until his eyes can hold it no more, is almost two in the morning and the only sound on the house beside the snoring from the dog is Cast typing, he is wearing headphones now that only means he is gotten more inspired by music. Crowley goes kissing him good night, telling him to not overwork himself. He goes to bed, the dog follows shortly looking fro warmth. Dawn’s cracking up when he feels he is suffocating, Cas arms around him, another blanket was added and it does not help that Cas is also wearing a sweater. He throws the blankets off the bed, for once the cold feels welcome. He hears a soft complaint coming from his lover. He feels Cas come even closer and goes back to sleep.

The sound of rain tapping the window wakes him up, Cas is no longer in bed. He finds him on the computer again with a fresh cup of coffee, next to him wearing a blanket. The dog welcomes him while he pours himself a cup.

“Gabriel called.”- Cas waits for his response before continuing.- “He is at the beach, somewhere warm.”  
“And he called to rub it in?”-Crowley takes a sit across the table.  
“He actually laughed when I mention our furnace broke.”- He hears the mock exasperation on Cas voice, but he can sympathize with Gabriel he would be laughing too if they were at the beach.- “He said they will be back next week and he will bring me a souvenir. I managed a whole chapter last night.”  
“That sounds great.”- He takes a long sip of his coffee- “Should have told him to bring you a new furnace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks


	7. The Flowers and The Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is time to have the talk , you know, the one about the flowers and the bees...

_**The Flowers and The Bees** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

He parks the car on the driveway, noticing the other car parked on his spot. Which is odd since Gabriel almost never visits them during the week. He walks inside to find a pleasant view of his husband holding baby Rose on his arms, the little thing insist on playing with Castiel nose. Gabriel was standing by the door almost bumping into him on his way out.

“Well, thanks again Cassie, please give me a call if you do want me to pick her up later.” Crowley tries his best to catch up on the situation developing in front of him. “Thank you guys.” He turns to Crowley while going for the “I am your brother in law and don't you ever forget that” smile. “am picking up Sam from the airport, he and Dean were visiting Bobby, and Castiel offer to take her for the night, that is if Sam agrees.” The look on Gabriel is of total desperation, baby Rose is in the almost terrible twos, so a night off with his beloved Samuel is a thing almost unfordable.

Crowley smiles at the sight of defeat that daddy Gabriel makes when baby Rose decides that Castiel's ears are more important than her dad leaving. He leaves after saying his goodbyes. Crowley takes his phone out and takes a picture of Castiel holding the baby, he knows his husband is no much of a photo person but he can't miss this opportunity. Baby Rose behaves like a true princess, just a little crying, eats her vegetables, the boys take her for a dog walk along with Hades before the sun goes down.

Gabriel calls them to let them know he has picked up Samuel and they are going out for dinner. Their day ends on their backyard with Crowley attempting to teach her to walk on their patio. She falls asleep on top of Castiel belly, they put her to sleep and decide to watch a movie, the house is quiet again, Castiel is cuddling against him; is almost ten when there's a knock on the door. Sam tries hard to contain himself from running behind Castiel to grab his daughter, leaving Crowley with Gabriel.

“So, I hope she did not give you guys any trouble,” Gabriel asks scratching his hair.  
“She was a doll, whenever you guys need a day off just let us know.” He knows Castiel won't mind of the offer.  
“So, have you guys thought about it...” Gabriel stares at the buttons on his shirt suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.  
“About what.” Is not that he has not thought about it, is more like he does not want to press Castiel with it.  
“Well you know Cassie loves children, I think is time for you two to have the talk about the bees and the flowers.” He jokes, making Crowley smiles. Sam comes down holding a sleepy baby on his arms, they leave almost afterwards leaving them in the middle of their living room.  
“So what were you guys talking about,” Castiel asks leaning into Crowley.  
“Your brother believes we should have the talk the bees and the flowers,” Crowley answers while pulling Castiel into him for a kiss.  
“You know I never understood how that works.”  
“Step into my office kitten, and I will be more than glad to explain it to you.” Pulling Castiel towards the stairs.

…

“Castiel kitten, am leaving now.” He kisses Castiel good morning before heading to work.  
“I want two.” Castiel counters by going for a sloppy kiss, too early for him to even try to open his eyes.  
“Pardon.”  
“You asked me last night how many kids I wanted... I want two.” States Castiel sitting down to fix Crowley's tie.  
“Then I guess we should start trying as soon am back from work.”


	8. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love wins, love always wins... Especially when the story is about a little gnome...

**_Domestic_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Is almost ten a night, the dog peacefully sleeping on his side. The little gnome is singing a happy song for the fourth time. He distractedly catches himself nodding at the beat of the song, only to catch a soft snore coming from the sleeping creature resting on his legs. Not wanting to wake her up, his hand moves to the control on the middle of the couch. Slowly he raises his hand when he notices Castiel looking at him with disapproval.  
“What… She is sleeping.” Motioning to the little devil.  
“And, “Castile asks in between mouth fulls of popcorn. Crowley looks at him as if he just swallow a bug waiting for him to elaborate. “And I am watching it. I wanna know how it ends.”  
“The boy Gnome gets tired of the girl gnome and kills her gruesome scene..” Castiel looks at him open mouthed wearing a How dare you question on his face. “Then desperate and on the run from the police jumps off a cliff, movie ends.” He gives Castiel a wide smile while reaching for his soda.  
“Well, please do tell me about the message, Sam said the movie had a message,” Castiel asks.  
“Yes, never fall for a gold digger.”  
“Crowley...” Castiel adds feign annoyed.  
“What, she is a gold digger...” He laughs a little too loud making the girl stir only to be hushed by Castiel with a look. “She is debating between poor blue gnome and prince purple gnome, she is gonna decided for purple no matter how good blue signs.”  
“See, you like how he sings.”  
“It is catchy...” Crowley put the remote down defeated.  
“So, just to be clear, you want this to be over,” Castiel asks while looking at him with his most innocent smile. “Are you sure you don't wanna know how it ends.”  
“Do you... I can assure you I most certainly can offer a better alternative to passing the time.” His hand reaches to play with Castiel hair, creating shiver down the other spine.  
“Put her to bed and wait for me, maybe I can offer you a better ending.”  
Thankfully she doesn’t offer much resistance to the change of positions, just a soft Daddy followed by snoring. The dog waits for him at the door before jumping on her bed as her faithful companion and guardian. He walks to the bathroom and can still hear the blue gnome singing again on the living room, he regrets agreeing to this, a freaking sappy movie with catching songs that he knows he would be humming for at least a week. He goes and waits on the bed with a book on his hands, his eyes are almost closed when he feels soft lips on his.  
“She chose the blue one.” Castiel murmurs against his lips before going for a second kiss. Crowley pulls him in on an embrace. “That is the message love wins, love always wins.”  
…  
He wakes up to song number five playing on the living room, he goes down and after placing a kiss on freshly brushed brown hair that is currently ignoring him in favor to watch a blue gnome singing about love. He heads to the kitchen Castiel is waiting for his coffee in hand.  
“She is just watching the end,” Castiel answers the unasked question. “She woke up mad because we let her sleep through the end, and we are returning the movie today.”  
“Julie, darling we are watching Waters of Mars tonight,” Crowley yells towards the living room.  
“No…” Crowley gives him an incredulous look. “I would not have a five-year-old terrified of water.”  
“Is The Doctor...”  
“Is scary.” Castiel puts his foot down. Before yelling to their daughter to put the movie on its cover., and get ready to leave.  
“what happen to us? When did we become this?” Castiel stops with keys on his hands, to look back at Crowley not really understanding the question. “So domestic.”  
“I think it was around the time when I decided to say I do in city Hall.” He kisses Crowley just before their daughter tugs on his coat to leave.


	9. OF Dark Knights and Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be Crowstiel, that was the plan... Not so good with plans.

_“The thunder in the storm is loud,_

_but not as loud as your heart…_

_The rain falls hard attempting to drown us_

_but I am only afraid of your tears…”-Zaid not evIet_

 

_**Of Dark Knights and Storms** _

 

* * *

 

 

He falls on the couch closing his eyes with tired sight, the day at work was too much to handle, followed by a final tailor visit that took too long, thinking about it, he walked right into that one by letting Gabriel come along. He should have just taken Guthrie like it was the plan, but well, at least, he was home now. Looking at his phone rereading the messages Cas had sent him during the day, mostly updates on how his day was and apologise over the bad behavior of his brother.

The show on the TV ends, not that he was really watching, is followed by the news; when was the last time he watched the news, local news about a city where no one is surprised anymore, and then the weather a big storm brewing and by the looks of it they won’t be able to get away from it; looking at his phone he hopes Castiel don’t know this, it would only add to his worries. He thinks of sending a message but what would he say is not like he can control the weather or do anything against it at this point. The incoming message makes him jump, too late Castiel knows.

 

“Please tell me you are awake.” Crowley smiles, if he wasn’t he is sure to be now. “Did you watch the news?”

“Just got home, everything would be fine, don’t worry.” He types losing up his tie.

“Can’t sleep… Wanna go for a ride?” his eyebrows frown at the message, still the tiredness of his body leaves him at the question.

“Yes.” He was gonna add I’ll take a shower first r let me get change but his finger is faster than him, he starts to add to the message when the response comes.

“Am in front.”

He is indeed parked in front of the house with a look of stress and tiredness that can only compete with his. Still Castiel regards him with a smile, going around the car he climbs on it.

“You know I can’t stay long, supposed to be sleeping… Big day tomorrow…”

“I know.” Castiel drives taking them out of town, the mountains are nearby, the lighting show has started already only to be followed by the thunder, the rain hasn’t made her presence yet but is coming soon, it can be smelled on the breeze around them, a big lighting bolt strikes right on the mountain in front of them, is beautiful. Crowley knows is too far from them but still he sees Castiel flinch at it, big thunder follows and without even noticing his hand is laced with Castiel’s. “you think it will rain all night.”

“They say is a big storm. You shouldn’t worry.”

“What if I can't” Castiel voice is almost drown in another thunder.

“If you can’t…” Castiel’s head had come to rest on his shoulder “Then you can’t, no one can tell you otherwise.”

“Is such a big step and am panicking, nothing would be the same anymore.” He closes his eyes while Crowley rubs his stubble against his head.

“So your plan is just to run away from your own wedding, and hoping everyone understands.”

“Basically…” Castiel nods before continuing. “Am good at running.”

“Your family would be disappointed.” Crowley smiles softly knowing he is got him there, family is the most important for Castiel.

“That is not news…”

Castiel closes his eyes once more while the rain starts to fall, big cold drops hitting the windshield and the roof of the car, the sound competing with the thunder and the light show in the mountains. He holds Castiel as best as he can and the car seat will allow, he wants to tell him that everything would be fine that nothing will change, but then who would be kidding himself. The clock on the car tell him is almost three in the morning the wedding is supposed to be at ten, he wonders if Castiel really will go through with it. Is a beautiful night to elope, but Castiel sleeps now, curling against his shoulder, letting the rain be his lullaby. Morning finds him like that, Crowley’s leg and back are revolting against him, he is sure Castiel’s body is as much as happy as his.

“Hello handsome…” Deep blue eyes looking up to him, only to sneak a peek at the clock and frown. “Ready…”

“Yes… I’ll take you home.” His eyes are getting red and Crowley knows that was not the true answer.

“Why don’t you let me drive.” Castiel nods and gets out of the car.

The drive is silent and as much Crowley would like to prolong it, is only a few minutes till Castiel house. Gabriel is waiting on the driveway looking at little annoyed and just a little relieved at the sight of Castiel. He looks at Crowley in question and then he just smiles. Michael is the next one to come out, saying something about how worried he was, how he was just about to call the police. Castiel gives a timid smile before getting on the house, and he knows it would be the one of the last times that he will see Castiel Novak.

 

He goes home, drinks coffee from Sip n’ Gas, takes a shower. His suit is hanging on the door of the bathroom waiting; he thinks of what Castiel said what if he really doesn’t show to the wedding. Flinching at the time he hurries up, Guthrie sends him a message he is waiting for downstairs. He sends a message to Gabriel to send someone to pick Castiel car from his driveway.

His heart is pounding on his throat, what if Castiel really doesn’t show, what would it mean. His hands are sweating, his stomach is about to turn the wedding march starts to play and he want to take out running, but then blue eyes catch his; he can only smile, steady his ground, and hope he won’t faint. The ceremony is short, closing his eyes he knows this is the last time he would see Castiel Novak, only to feel soft salty lips on his, at the open of his eyes he finds Castiel McLeod staring back at him with a smile.

“You had me worried…” Crowley whispers with a smile.

“Am sorry, it won’t happen again…” The people are starting to leave heading for the reception, yet they are still standing at the altar.

“I’ll make sure of it.” He pulls Castiel into a real kiss now only to hear a long whistle that can only come from Gabriel, only to be followed by an “I made a great cake and I would like to have a piece now.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks


End file.
